User blog:Savage Samurai/Is Star Platinum Light Speed Trivia
Trivia that appeared on the 69th episode of DBC: *Ben and Chad hint that they have something cool planned for episode 100. Although Ben also says they may've forgotten about it though (coughBULLSHITcough). *This episode was completely new territory for Sam and it proved to be an enjoyable experience. *Sam also enjoyed JJBA as a show more than FotNS but preferred the latter's intro song. *There are 7 questions polled for this episode: #Why didn't Jotaro stop time as soon as the fight began? Sam's response is that it would be out of character for Jotaro to do so as he has never really used this approach before, preferring to get a feel of his opponent before actually using the more haxy abilities in his arsenal. There is also the fact that if Jotaro used his strongest ability so would Kenshiro which would result in him being intangible. Sam also brings up the Pokemon Battle Royale as an instance where they could actually calculate every single instance for how the fight would play out (4:30). #Why was Kenshiro's ability to activate pressure points from a distance left unmentioned? Sam's response is that it is because Kenshiro has so many abilities and out of all of them, this ability in particular seemed to be the least notable. It is also essentially a toki blast in a straight line meaning it would not get through Star Platinum (7:10). #Why couldn't Star Platinum see past Kenshiro's Musou Tensei given that it can see through illusions?/ Are the Musou Tensei clones based on speed meaning they are sucsceptible to Time Stop? Sam resonds to the former by saying that they are not actually illusions and while Kenshiro does have an ability to make speed clones, the Musou Tensei isn't based on speed (11:00). #Why say SP is not light speed when Word of God says he is? Ben says that not only does this contradict with actual feats within the series but the statement also seems to be referring to Time Stop (12:50). #Why was Star Platinum's 'reality overwrite' not used? Sam says its non-canon and if it was, it would be seen in seasons 4, 5 and 6. Sam also says that reality warpers really aren't suited for death battle but mainly the fact that it is not something in SP's standard arsenal. Ben explains that at least from what he's heard, the Jotaro is an alternate version of the same character but gradually starts gaining his own powerset as his journey deviates from canon. Basically composite characters are used to an extent but if one version of a character is drastically different from canon, he will not be used. Ben does state that if the ability was used, JoJo would win(16:00). #What was going on with the Time Stop in the animation? Basically Kenshiro was already intangible by the time Jotaro used Time Stop so SP could not crush his heart. *Ben was less hands on with this episode because he was managing Sean's first episode as a writer (7:55). *Ben states that each minute of an episode typically translates to one page of the script so Jotaro vs Kenshiro was about 15 pages long (10:00). *Ben finally states that while yes, reality warpers are a challenge to write for in death battle, it does not excuse not using a power (17:05). *Zack was really excited to animate this episode and apparently stepped up his game for it (20:45). *Sam wants to write a Desk of Death Battle episode on what a Dragon Ball minute is (32:00). *Snappy gets some fanart and this is his canon appearance now (41:45). *Yamcha won the community death battle 4-1 (mainly due to his fight against olibu). Chad brought up the possibility of doing this matchup as a true death battle for the sake of proving everyone wrong (56:30). *The next community death battle is a cook-off between Ignis and Meowscular Chef. Category:Blog posts